


For Love

by AwatereJones



Series: Ianto Strikes Back [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Dark!Ianto, Gen, Ianto's Suspension, Post Cyberwoman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4582803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Found this amongst my stuff and honestly don't know when I wrote it.</p><p>Being Bi-polar, it might have been at 3am one morning during a full on buzz.  I know it's mine because of thespelling mistakes hahahahahhaa from not form ya plonker!</p><p> </p><p>Rude not to share tho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Love

"I didn't think I could do it" Ianto sighed as he studied the glass jars on the shelf by his head.

"I didn't think I could ever pull the trigger" he rubbed his face and looked over at the man who stared back silently.

"Lisa, she …" Ianto struggled to find the words, "I made an exception with her. I let her look into me, see the real me and now it's like she's a piece of me"

The man made a small sound and Ianto looked more closely at one of the jars. Screws. This basement had everything, didn't it?

"I know Yvonne wasn't the real brains behind the Ghost Shifts but I had more pressing matters" Ianto picked up the jar and shook it softly to listen to the tinkle of metal hitting glass, "I knew she answered to someone else … they always do."

Ianto placed the jar back on the shelf and cleared his throat as he decided he didn't like this room anymore.

Ianto wore _her_ favourite suit, the pinstripe that had a matching waistcoat. It always made him feel powerful and right now, he needed to feel something other than loss.

He wondered if he needed this man, this moment. What was he achieving but letting him in?

The ultimatum given by Jack had been so final. A bullet for her or they would both get one. Maybe it would have been better to use that bullet for himself, but still. Lisa wouldn't have wanted that. So what now? Spill your guts, beg for mercy and hope Jack gives you a second chance?

Ianto had wondered that since the first moment he had set eyes on him, swung that piece of wood and sealed his fate.

The man had been waiting patiently for Ianto to give him some sign of his intentions and when Ianto picked up the car keys he moaned softly with sorrow.

"I know it has to be done" Ianto said sadly. "I just don't know if I can ever pull the trigger."

.

.

.

"A secret agent man!" Lisa giggled as she rolled over in the bed and looked into Ianto's eyes.

"Yes, and a secret agent bombshell" Ianto slurred, his brain addled with alcohol and mind-blowing sex.

"Could you do it?" she whispered as she nuzzled into that spot behind his ear she liked to smell.

"Huh?"

"Could you do your duty for queen and country?" she giggled as she referred to the speech they had all been given at orientation by the larger than life Hartman.

"I could do it for you" he whispered as he stroked her velvety skin, "I would do it for you Lisa."

.

.

.

Ianto blinked and started to put his phone in his pocket, followed by the packet of cigarettes he just couldn't quite quit.

He hesitated and looked at his companion who was watching his movements closely, stiflingly so.

"You know, this paper trail has been fraught with bullshit and I do admit that you have some loyal people here but really?" Ianto asked as he cocked his head and turned to face him fully as he spoke, "You really thought I wouldn't follow it back to you?"

Ianto placed his foot on the chair in front of him and looked into the eyes of the man who stood precariously on it. A noose around his neck as he screamed through his gag.

"My boss will be checking on me soon, Chinese tonight if he's true to form" Ianto smiled as he thought of Jack, "I like Chinese, do you?"

Ianto gave the chair a shove back and the man's muffled cries were cut off as his neck broke.

Ianto stood and calmly shot his cuffs as he stared at the man they had called Mr Hartman.

I would do it for you Lisa.

 

 

See?


End file.
